Late Night Craving
by lisablack1031
Summary: ONE SHOT! Dean and Cas are on the road together when they decide to get a bite to eat.


"So Cas you hungry or what?"

Dean and Castiel had been on the road a couple of hours heading back from a hunt in a little depressing town south of Charleston West Virginia, bus wreak full of kids. Horrible story, the town was full of vengeful spirits and demons were eating it up so they did a couple of bone burning rituals and got those demons outta there and the feel of the place seemed more at peace. He hadn't ate since last night and since Sam was living the whole 'normal' life, Dean actually forgot to eat most of the time

. "Hungry?" Castiel asked looking at Dean somewhat puzzled.

"Yah man, food. I'm starving," Dean stated as he hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand and then reached over to turn up one of his favorite songs, Bad Company.

"Yes, I would like to take food into my mouth for nourishment,"

"Alright, its pretty late so well probably have to find a truckers stop,"

"That will be fine," Dean smiled a little while looking over at Cas and watched him as he watched the raindrops crash on the window shield, then he shook his head.

Castiel was so simple, the smallest things made him happy and he was completely satisfied with riding around with Dean all day, no complaints, no arguments, just two boys traveling the road taking down demons. At roughly three in the morning they found a large trucker diner on the side of the 4-lane that had one of those light up signs that read 'Fresh Pie', and Dean took that as a sign that this was the perfect place to stop.

"So you know what you want?" Dean asked while looking at the menu laid out on the booth, flipping it back and forth.

"I would like an ice cream cone," Deans head flew up to see Castiels face serious as always, he gave him a grin and Castiel smiled back pushing his menu away from him.

With a laugh him in his voice he said, "Cas, were not five you know. Get something good! Like a cheeseburger, that's what im getting,"

"Dean, I've heard many prayers about this ice cream and what joy it brings into your life so naturally i would like to try it. We do a lot of firsts together so i would also like to do this with you,"

"Well don't get all sentimental on me,"

"Sorry," Castiel said trying to find something else to stare at other than Dean.

Just then an older woman with bright short red hair and a vest on with many buttons came up to their table, "What can I get you boys?"

"Just a cheeseburger, extra bacon and a ..uh what flavor you want Cas?"

"Vanilla?" Castiel said looking up at the waitress hoping his answer was correct.

"Just like an angel,"

"Well you two are just the cutest damn things ive ever seen," the red-haired woman announced putting her hand on her hip looking at both of them.

"Oh no I didn't..."

"Well you two cutie pies just sit tight and ill get his ice cream right away," and she walked away. Dean just nervously laughed and looked out the large window to this right.

"That woman believes we are lovers doesn't she?" Castiel pointed out, he was always good at pointing out the obvious.

"Yah, funny huh?" Castiel didn't say anything.

"Here you go sweetheart, don't you forget to let him have a few licks," the red-haired woman said handing Castiel his ice cream with a grin and winked her eye at Dean.

It seemed Dean let out all the air that he was holding in his lungs at that moment and Castiel just smiled while licking his ice cream. He licked and sucked and ate part of it and Dean for the better part of him could turn stop looking, it was like he was in a trance and he felt his heart beat faster and faster and his head start to swim.

"Cas.." He whispered.

"Cas..."

"Um Cas,"

"Yes Dean?"

"Um, "

"Would you like some of my ice cream? It is pretty amazing," Castiel smiled as he handed his cone towards Dean but Dean just shoke his head and covered his eyes for a moment.

"Your going to have to kiss me or stop one," Dean said, his hand resting on the side of his face. "Your choice."

Castiel just smiled.


End file.
